


In The Space Of A Heartbeat

by unexpecteddreamz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Castiel Angst, Episode: s09e21 King of the Damned, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpecteddreamz/pseuds/unexpecteddreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron was right and didn't even know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Space Of A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> What if Metatron was still in contact on the computer watching when the angels asked Castiel to kill Dean and made this statement when he couldn't?

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/vulcania7/media/imagesRCVAE0XX_zps68b77ca6.jpg.html)

Metatron: " He's in love..."

Time seems to stop between one beat of your heart and the next. You feel as if the whole of creation can hear those words and know the truth in them. It's not something you have ever admitted even to yourself. After all, not every emotion needs to be named and expressed out in the open. You never let yourself think those words "I love him". If you didn't say it out loud or think those exact words it wouldn't be true. Right?

Those three words will destroy you and your relationship with both of them. Dean will never forgive you for daring to push the boundaries he has set for himself. He won't be able to accept the fact that you feel more than friendship for him.

Your feelings for him go beyond the physical fact of the bodies you both inhabit. But he will not be able to see beyond the fact that you are both male. Something as simple as a kiss would repulse him. You would rather die than see disgust in his eyes when he looks at you.

Even if your body were female he would never have that kind of interest in a supernatural creatures. Ever. Well, there was the amazon, but he thought she was just a normal woman. Even Anna had been a human woman when he was intimate with her. He's a hunter and his fathers' son. There are some lines Dean Winchester just will never cross, 

And Sam.

Sam is sensitive and kind. He would never intentionally be cruel. If he finds out you love Dean, he will pity you. Will look at you with sad, knowing eyes. Branding you as the hopeless, pathetic fool you are. That will break your heart to see, drive you away more than any sigil or spell ever could.

Please this cant be happening. Your life will be over more than it ever was when you fell. This is something you (and your friendship with the brothers) will never recover from. Please father just let you die now. You can't face what comes next.

"...with humanity."

Huh?

 

 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Castiel dreading the worst. Deans' reaction if he knew could be totally different*wink*
> 
>  
> 
> _Images in this story came from Google search. Don't own them or Supernatural._


End file.
